cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pistachio Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Pistachio Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside her Pet, Pistachio Firefly. She occasionally dashes, which recovers a bit of her Energy and pushes her forwards quickly. However, to balance this, she has increased Energy usage. Skill Uses Sacred Dash and recovers Energy. She escapes collisions with minimal damage thanks to her tough shell armor, but as a result her Energy drains a little quicker than other Cookies. More frequent Sacred Dash with Level Up. Story A purple storm cloud loomed over the forgotten pistachio forest where Pistachio Cookie was sleeping. With a sudden struck of lilac lightning, she received a divine revelation that it was her destiny to rescue the Cookies. When she awoke, she was surrounded by hundreds of Pistachio Fireflies with hard pistachio shells. She realized right then and there that now was her time to shine! She then swore to the divine and mysterious being that she would give her life to helping other Cookies. Clad in her shell armor, the healthy and deliciously nutty Pistachio Cookie then set out on her sacred mission to save her fellow Cookies from the great dangers that approached the Cookie World. Thus, Pistachio Cookie took her first step as a holy knight. (Justice Armor) ''Pistachio Cookie only wears this armor when justice needs to be served. She is ruthless but fair, that may be why some call her the Goddess of Justice when she wears this mighty armor.'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I shall march fearlessly. I shall fulfill my sacred duty. General * It is my sacred duty to protect the Cookies in this dangerous world! * Without hesitation and without fear. * It is time for battle. * I am here to protect the world so dear to me. * In the name of peace, I shall punish you. * No one will get in my way. * One with faith have no fear. * May the divine light guide me. * My path is set. Nothing will bend my will. * The shield is to protect what I love, and the spear is to bring justice! * Fear will not stop me. * This is the chosen path for me. * I'll break through anything blocking my way! 1vs1 Race *I fear nothing. *Nothing can bend my will. *No one can get in my way. *I shall march fearlessly! *Let the battle begin! *Divine light, guide me! *I cannot be defeated. *It is time for battle. Tired * My mission... Lobby Daily Gift *This shall come in handy for you. "Hi!" * Did you come to help me save the world? * No one can stop me! Like * I take it you’re being sincere... * Even your sweet words can’t shake my will! Talk * What is the thing most dearest to you? * May the light guide my path! * I don’t have time for mysteries..! * I’d appreciate a trusty silver weapon..! Gift * I will use this well! (Given Silver Hammer) * Is this truly for me? (Neutral) * What’s this? Another mystery? (Given Mysterious Bronze Pouch) Justice Armor General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Knight Cookie: A strong warrior and faithful ally! * White Choco Cookie: Nothing scares me when you're by my side! * Wind Archer Cookie: The light that guides me, he must have seen it too...! * Dark Choco Cookie: Darkness consumes everything that touches it... Updates *October 26, 2016 **Rarity changed from Common to Rare. *April 28, 2018 **Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 28, retired. Trivia * She is the only cookie to have a narrative story as her description. * She makes pistachio sounds when jumping or sliding, hence her name. * Pistachio Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you for the cake!" * Pistachio Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Thank you for the dough!" * Pistachio Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "You have my gratitude. I will protect you until my last breath!"